Unfaithful
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Randy's sudden homecoming takes Samantha by surprise. He is excited to finally be home with his beautiful wife and baby daughter, Alanna. But what happens when he discoveres his wife's infidelity?
1. Chapter 1

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 1

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Samantha tip-toed to kiss her lover goodbye. She pulled back after a quick kiss and opened the door behind him. He smiled at her before walking outside.

"See ya!" he yelled and got inside his car. Samantha watched as he drove out of the driveway and took off. She closed the door and walked to the living room, where she sat down on the couch. The beautiful bouquet of flowers that stood in front of her, on the coffee table, were from Richard. She sighed and reached out to touch the leafs. Richard was the perfect man. He brought her flowers, complimented her looks and held the door for her. But the best thing about him, was that he was there for her every time she needed him. A true gentleman and truly the sweetest person she had ever met. She couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard she tried.

There was a knock on the door. Samantha got up, who could it be? Had Richard forgotten something? She walked to the door and opened. She was just about to ask, 'did you forget something?' but the man in front of her wasn't the one she had expected. He looked down at Samantha with a huge smile, waiting for her to smile back or at least show some kind of reaction to his homecoming.

Nothing.

No reaction at all.

Paralyzed.

She hadn't thought about him in months. Sure it was hard for her to see him leave and she would cry every night the following weeks, but then she found his replacement, Richard. He had made everything so much easier for her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Randy asked concerned. She didn't respond, but kept on staring. He let go of one of his clutches, placing it up against his leg, so it wouldn't fall to the ground. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her blink a few times. Her quick reaction made him laugh softly.

"Are you with me honey?" he asked. Something was wrong and he knew it. Every time he got home from a tour, she would jump him with hugs and kisses, even before he got inside the house. But this time was different. Way different. She just stood there with no expression at all. He couldn't figure out why. Only time would show.

Samantha couldn't believe Randy's sudden turn up.

"Why… Why are you back?" she asked stunned. The question made Randy put on a disappointed pout. It wasn't the kind of reaction he had hoped for. Well, a poor reaction is better than no reaction, he thought.

"Aren't you happy to see me at all?" he grabbed his clutch again and walked past her. Samantha closed the door and turned to face him.

"Of course I am… But… why are you back? I thought you were going to Europe?"

Randy raised his brow and waved his broken leg in front of her.

"I broke my leg," he chuckled and walked to the living room on his clutches. Samantha followed him.

"Why didn't you call? The house is a mess and I haven't…"

"I wanted to surprise you. I don't mind the mess, it makes me feel at home," he said and sat down on the couch, almost knocking the flowers off of the coffee table, as he placed his injured leg on it.  
Randy didn't think it was messy, but he didn't want to start an endless battle with his wife. If she thought it was messy, then it was, nothing could convince her about the opposite.

He looked over his shoulder and tapped the seat beside him: "Why don't you come and sit with me?" he cocked his head and smiled at her. Samantha didn't know what to do, she was afraid that Randy had seen Richard leave, but he didn't seem like it… Was he just playing with her?

She took the seat beside her husband, who immediately pulled her closer. He locked their eyes together.

"I missed you baby," Randy whispered dead serious. Samantha didn't know what to say, so she went for the cliché answer.

"I missed you too," she felt like she was lying to him. Sure she had missed him, but she had also forgotten about him.

He tried to read her expression. It was hard. He couldn't figure out if she was glad to see him or not. Maybe she was hiding something from him?

He leaned closer towards her and placed a fleeting kiss on her lips.

"I wanna see my baby girl," he whispered and put on the gorgeous smile of his.

"She's sleeping," Samantha got up on her feet, but kept looking at down at Randy.

"I don't care, I haven't seen her for months," Randy grabbed his clutches once again and stood up: "Will you help me upstairs?" She couldn't stand his begging eyes, so she grabbed his arm and supported him on their way upstairs.

"I have too pee," Samantha said and let go of his arm, when they got to the door, which let into their bedroom, where Alanna was lying. He nodded as a reply to her statement and she went to the upstairs bathroom.

Randy opened the bedroom door, slowly, not to wake Alanna, if she was still a sleep.

His heart skipped a beat, as he caught the sight of his baby girl sleeping in her crib. He manned himself up and smiled wide. This was his baby. Samantha and he had made her. He couldn't believe that he was finally with her again, it was an amazing feeling.

Randy placed his clutches against the wall and leaned over the crib to take a better look at her.

Light brown hair, chubby cheeks and a beautiful little nose in the centre of her face. She looked just like Samantha.

He couldn't resist her.

He had to touch.

Her skin was softer than her favorite teddy bear, warmer than a hot bubble bath and smoother than the purest silk. A grown up would never be able to get as fine skin as hers.

Randy took a deep breath and whispered: "Daddy is back."

Alanna moved a little, before she opened her eyes slowly. Her hazel eyes looked up at Randy, sending him a tired smile.

"I'm sorry Anna, daddy didn't mean to wake you," Alanna let out a small chuckle, it made Randy's heart melt. He covered his face with his hands.

"Where's is daddy?" he asked and giggled behind his hands.

Alanna let out a confused 'ah?' sound. He removed his hands from his face, so she could see him again.

"There he was!" he said exciting and clapped his hands. Alanna laughed hysterically and lifted her short arms to reach out for her daddy. Randy picked her up at sat down on a chair beside her cradle.

"Daddy missed you so much," Randy rocked her in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at her, he simply couldn't.

Samantha was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror.

"Okay Samantha… Calm down… Your husband… Which you LOVE, is back… Why aren't you happy? Why? Oh God… What have I done," she turned on the water and collected some of it in her hands. She looked at it for a moment, before splashing it in her face. She was definitely not ready for Randy's return. This could be the end of them.  
-

**I know I said I didn't want to start anything new, before finishing something first… Well… I did it anyway, sorry… Just needed to post this, 'cause the first chapter has been done for so long, couldn't resist anymore xD  
Hopefully this will make me more inspired. You never know if a new story is what it takes :D **

**Please check out the co-written story "Do You Believe In Fate?" by Pixiella and me.. (Can be found under Pixiella's stories^^)**

**Don't forget to vote my poll!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! – it keeps me inspired… And don't forget to alert :)! **

**(Title might change, don't know if I like the current, but I'll let it be for now..)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy was tickling Alanna, who was lying in his lap, when Samantha walked in. Randy looked up and saw Samantha standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake her," he apologized and put on a careful smile.

"Well, you did," Samantha said and shrugged her shoulders. Randy turned his attention back to Alanna and started to tickle her stomach again. She wrenched and giggled out loud. Samantha looked around the room for a minute, while she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ohm... Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to sound like everything was completely normal. Randy looked up at Samantha once again. He shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

"You shouldn't spend your time in the kitchen, when I'm finally home," he paused and picked Alanna up in his arms, "Family time," he chuckled and got up on one foot. He sent Samantha a begging look, she picked up his hint pretty quickly and went over to him to take Alanna.

He grabbed his clutches and went downstairs with his girls.

He took place on the couch and Samantha handed him Alanna, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

They sat there for a couple of hours, doing nothing else but watching TV. Randy looked over at Samantha from time to time, she looked worried, but he couldn't figure out why.

When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he asked Samantha to feed Alanna and make her ready for bed. She did as she was told and returned to him after putting Alanna to bed.

Randy looked so sad and serious at the same time, it made Samantha worry even more. Did he know what was going on?

He looked up at Samantha, as she placed herself in front of him. He tapped the seat beside him and once again Samantha got the hint and sat.

His bright gray eyes locked with her's, even though she tried to avoid it. Her palms were sweaty and her heart beat faster and faster by every second, while a lump began to form in her throat.

She bit her lip and hold her breath, as Randy's lips parted.

"Sam?" he said quietly and cocked his head a little.

"Yes?" she replied in a low tone of voice. Randy moved closer to her and kept her eyes locked to his, when she tried to escape his sight.

"Are you okay?" he caressed her cheek and waited patiently for an answer. She sighed and gently slapped his hand away.

"I'm okay, just surprised to see you," her answer confused Randy. Wasn't his homecoming supposed to be a good thing?

"You wanted me to call and warn you?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just shocked to see you."

"Sam, please, talk to me. I know something is wrong, I don't like to see you like this."

"As I said, everything is okay," Randy wanted her to tell him what was on her mind, but he knew if he didn't stop immediately, it would turn into some kind of stupid fight.

"Okay," he whispered and leaned in for a kiss, but to his surprise she didn't return it. It was like kissing the Sleeping Beauty.

He pulled back and Samantha got from the couch.

"I'm going to bed," she stated, without looking down at him. Randy couldn't believe what he just witnessed, Samantha had never been like that before, she was always so loving and caring towards him, but now she acted like he was an ugly frog, who didn't want to turn into a beautiful prince.

She walked upstairs, leaving Randy completely to himself.

He rubbed his face and sighed loud, never in his life had he imagined Samantha and his marriage would come to this point. He had to find out what was bothering her or else it would ruin everything.

Quickly, he grabbed his clutches and hobbled upstairs to their bedroom.

Samantha was already sleeping, at least Randy thought so, because she didn't answer him, when he whispered her name. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to undress himself. After that he crawled under the sheet, getting as close to Samantha as possible. He put an arm around her and she curled up into a foetal position.

"I love you, Sam... I hope you know that," Randy whispered into her ear, even though he thought she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of spooning with his wife again.

A tear ran down Samantha's cheek. She loved her husband, who she had a baby with... But she was in love with someone else.

**I know it's short and there was no action at all, but please bear over with me :S... I'm trying to get to write again and since it has been a long time since I have really wrote anything, I'm going to start slowly, to make sure you actually get updates :)**

**Hope you're going to keep following, I promise more action in the next chapter!**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sound of crying awoke Randy. He was completely disorientated, after discovering the empty space beside him and Alanna lying in her crib crying hysterically. He rubbed his eyes, before getting up and jumping to Alanna's crib only on one leg. Quickly picking her up and rocking her in his arms.

"Shh... Don't cry baby... Daddy is here," he whispered and kissed her forehead: "Poor baby, you're hungry, aren't you?" he grabbed one of his clutches and went downstairs with Alanna on his arm.

She was placed in her pink baby chair, so Randy could get her sippy cup and mashed bananas.  
He attached a bib around her neck and placed the food and cup in front of her.

"Flight 108 asking for permission to take off?" Randy said, holding his hand in front of his mouth, pretending to hold a walkie-talkie. Alanna looked at him like he was a complete idiot, but he continued anyway.

"Flight 108, you may take off. Have a good trip!" he picked up the pink spoon and dived into the yellow puree.

"We have to deliver this yummy banana puree for a special little girl! Here it comes, open your mouth," Randy sounded excited, as he began to direct the spoon towards Alanna's mouth. She opened her mouth and let the flying spoon deliver its package.

She clapped her hands and laughed satisfied.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she exclaimed eager to get more of the delicious puree. Randy couldn't help but laugh, Alanna was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved her more than anything.

"Seems like you're ready for more," he chuckled, as he made another spoon full of banana.

He gave a jump when the door suddenly cracked open and he looked up quickly, to see Samantha entering the room. She sent him a quick phoney smile, before she walked to them and kissed Alanna. Randy placed the spoon in the soup plate and stood up, grabbing his clutch to get support.

"Where have you been?" he asked and put on a serious face. Samantha walked to the kitchen counter, where she dropped her purse.

"I returned a pan, which I borrowed from a friend," she replied and opened the fridge to find something eatable.

"That's a lame excuse for leaving without telling me or even worse, you left Alanna. I woke up to her crying!" Randy tried to be strict, but he was not very good at it, when it came to being it towards Samantha or Alanna.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you were both sleeping and I knew Alanna would wake you, if she wanted something."

"You can't just leave her?"

"Well, you did good on your own, what's the problem?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Randy for the first time during their conversation. Randy wasn't to pleased with Samantha's indifferent attitude and he didn't try to hide his disappointment.

"You leave her like that often?" he asked blaming and hobbled to her. She broke the eye contact and looked inside the fridge instead.

"No, I never leave her? You were there, so why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Because I love you Sam! And I love Alanna, I'm worried about you... Both of you. I'm worried something bad might happen to Alanna, she's my kid and I wanna protect her, but it's difficult when I'm on the other side of the planet... And I'm worried about you, 'cause I know something is wrong, you have never acted like this before!" he said in a calm and caring, maybe a little over protective, voice. He sighed loud and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, gently turning her face towards his. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, but his eyes demanded her to.

"I've always appreciated your honesty. You're easy to trust and I know you wouldn't do anything stupid... Now tell me what is bothering you, because it's killing me to not know or be able to help," he looked deep into her liquid eyes, once again trying to figure out what was wrong. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, letting go of a couple of tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with cry in her voice: "I just missed you so much and I'm afraid I can't deal with all your traveling anymore. It's too hard to see you leave and it's too hard to take care of Alanna all by myself," Randy looked down at the floor, feeling the guilt rise inside of him.

"Samantha I-"

"You don't have to say anything, I have to figure this one out by myself," she stated, not even thinking about listening to what he had to say.

"You want a divorce?" he asked with a huge lump in his throat. Would she really leave him, because of his job? Even though she new from the very beginning that he would be traveling a lot?

"I didn't say that... I... I just need to think things through, so don't push me into a conclusion."

"Honey, I would never push you? If you need time, I'll give you time. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I would be devastated if you left me. And what about Alanna?"

"Stop Randy, just stop!" she said and closed the door to the fridge and pushed herself past him. She went upstairs, Randy jumped after her.

"Sam, don't do this, I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" he shouted and tried to keep up with her. Randy knew there was more behind it, than she had already told him. Him being away had never been a problem before. There had to be something , which had triggered it off.

Samantha didn't answer him. She just rushed inside the bathroom and slammed the door right in front of him. He stood there for a couple of seconds, before he knocked.

"Come on, Samantha... Open up," he said while trying to get it up, but it was locked already: "Why can't we just talk, I don't wanna discuss or argue with you, I just wanna talk," he begged and pressed his forehead against the cold wooden door.

There was nothing to hear from inside the bathroom, he wondered what she was doing in there, until the shower was turned on. He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"As you want," he gave up and went downstairs again.

Alanna was still sitting in her baby chair, but the plate and cup was not in front of her anymore. Randy looked at the floor, puree was spilled all over it. He sighed once again, before grabbing a wet rag and wiping it off.

A phone began to ring. He recognized the ring tone, it had to be Samantha's phone. He stood up and walked to the counter, it came from her purse.

They used to answer each others phones, if the owner of the phone wasn't around, so he opened the purse, picked up the phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?" Randy said, but the caller cut him off immediately. He frowned and opened the call list. Last incoming call was from a guy called Richard Bender?

He looked over his shoulder, to see if Samantha was around. When he saw she wasn't, he opened her cellphone's in-box and scrolled down her text messages. Every single one was from this Richard guy. Randy couldn't help himself, he scanned the kitchen once again, before entering her latest message.

_**Are you coming over tonight? Richard3**_

The message was from yesterday. Randy cocked his head and got into a thinking state of mind. The first thing, which popped into his head, was Samantha cheating on him. But he quickly pushed that thought away, she would never do anything like that... But who was he?

The phone in his hand started to vibrate. He looked at the screen and entered the message.

_**Samantha, what is going on? Why did you leave so suddenly and why is some guy picking up your phone? Can you please come over tonight, I need to know what is going on. I have a family too, you know... Love Richard 3**_

The thought of Samantha cheating on him came crawling back, but he killed it once again. He would never cheat on her and she would never cheat on him... But something told him to erase the message, just to be on the safe side... So he did... and put the phone back into her purse, before closing it and returning to Alanna.  
-

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I didn't expect that many to read this, since I've been kind of bad at updating my stuff :S! - Think I lost a lot of my readers :(... Well, that is what happens, when you don't do your "job"...**

**There's a lot who has alerted this story and some have already faved it – thank you guys :D!  
- to those who don't review: please review, it keeps me motivated and I really need that right now, so I won't go back to being a 'half year updater'!**

**If you're bored and need something to read, then please read the co-written fic "Do You Believe In Fate?" by Pixiella and I – you can find it on her profile, under her stories...**

**And if you have even more bored spare time, please read my fic "Dizzy Miss Mizzy"**

**And vote my poll :D!**

**I think that was it^^... Thank you so much for the reading :D... You guys ROCK!**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Randy had kept an eye on Samantha ever since the suspicious call and message from Richard. She hadn't done anything she didn't do normally, besides checking her phone constantly. Was she expecting a particular call or message? Maybe from a guy named Richard?

Randy was washing the dishes and Samantha was feeding Alanna, when a pink phone on the kitchen table began to vibrate. Randy glanced over his shoulder to see Samantha's reaction. She sat with her phone and he figured she was reading the new incoming message.

"Who's it from?" he asked and turned his attention back to the dishes. Samantha looked up at her husband and found it weird that he was talking to her with his back turned against her.

"Lola," she answered and looked back down at the display, which was showing a message.

**Fiona and the kids just went to visit my parents-in-law, they won't be back before tonight, so why don't you come over and tell me what the hell is going on?**

****Something was wrong... He didn't add his name with a heart in the end? He always did, unless he was angry about something. Samantha didn't understand. She had been with Richard yesterday morning, since she couldn't leave as planned the day before, because of Randy's sudden return. She hadn't talked to him since, so the message was kind of confusing to her. Why was he suddenly so serious and angry?

"What does she want?" Randy asked and wiped the last plate.

"She asked if I wanted to go shopping," Samantha stuffed her cell phone into her jeans pocket and got up on her feet. Randy turned to look at her. She sent him a small smile, before kissing Alanna on the forehead.

"Will you look after her while I'm gone?"

"Sure, we're out of milk, could you bring some back with you?" Randy didn't ask why she had to leave right away, because he had a plane.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," she called out from the hall, while putting on her jacket.

"Okay, see ya," Randy picked up Alanna, quickly, after hearing the front door closing: "I'm sorry to interrupt you in the middle of you meal, honey, but we have to hurry," he said and ran outside with Alanna on his arm. He got inside his car, placed Alanna on his lap and fastened his seat belt. Alanna's safety seat was in Samantha's car, so he had make sure that the seat belt was holding her too, plus he had to drive with only one hand, so he could hold her with the other, just to be sure she wouldn't fall. A car with automatic transmission wasn't that bad after all.

He turned on the car and drove out of the driveway.

It didn't take him long to catch up with Samantha, she was a slow driver – he never figured that would come in handy.

He drove behind three other cars, so she wouldn't see him.

"Why am I doing this? Samantha is going shopping, I don't have to spy on her? I can trust her," Randy stated and sighed loud: "I mean... She's going to cross the next intersection and when she does, we're going home," he took a quick look at Alanna, she didn't seem to be uncomfortable. He looked up again, just in time to see Samantha's car turn right.

"No, no, no, no, no! Samantha turn around! You're going the wrong way!" Randy shouted and turned to the right as well. He wanted to close his eyes and pray, but he had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Dear God, don't let her do this to us, please," he begged and hold on tighter to Alanna.

After 15 long minutes, Samantha stopped outside a small, white house. They were in some kind of village, which Randy had never been to before. He parked his car a little farther away from the house and turned off the engine. He opened the car compartment and pulled out his binoculars. Quickly raising it to his eyes and watching as Samantha knocked on the door.

"Lola, you better come out that door," Randy mumbled and focused on Samantha. Lola was on of Samantha's oldest friends. They had been friends a long time before Randy even met Samantha. He hadn't seen or heard about Lola in a long time, so maybe she had moved?

Alanna babbled and jumped up and down, she was getting impatient. Just sitting there was boring. Randy let out a groan and shrank together. He needed to deal with the pain Alanna had caused him, when she hit his private place a little to hard.

"Honey... Don't do that again... Please," he moaned and got up to a straight position again. He lifted the binoculars to his eyes once again. Samantha's car was still parked outside the house, but she was nowhere to be found: "Damn it."

Samantha was let into the living room by Richard. He motioned her towards the couch and she followed his wish. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"I came as soon as possible," Samantha said and looked at Richard's disappointed face. She couldn't figure out what had happened, was he still mad about her leaving early yesterday?

"What is going on?" he asked and squeezed her hand.

"What do you mean?" she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Why don't you call or message me back... And why did a man pick up you phone the last time I called?"

"What? Someone answered my phone?" she shouted and hid her mouth behind her hands. She was stunned... Did Randy know about Richard?

"Yeah, you didn't answer my message, so I called and then some man picked up. First I thought I had got the wrong number, but I checked and it was yours."

"Randy," she looked down and began to bite thumbnail

"What?" she chew a little on her nail, before letting go of it and looking back up at Richard.

"Randy... My husband... I told you he was back, he's the only one besides me, who has been close to my phone. It must have been him and now he knows! Oh my God... Richard, what are we going to do? He knows!" Samantha started freaking out. She jumped to her feet and looked around in paranoia. Richard got up as well, he put on a worried look and wrapped his arms around Samantha.

"Relax, he doesn't know anything. He picked up your phone, I didn't say anything, no big deal."

"But what if he knows? There is a chance, right?"

"A small chance, but nothing will happen, I'm sure," he let go and looked down at her with a cheering smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Richard caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"Because he would have done or said something, if he thought you were cheating on him. Believe me, I know men," he laughed at his poor joke. Samantha loosened up and sent him a smile. He was right, of course he was. He was Richard, not Randy. He kept his promises, always told the truth and was there when she needed him, unlike Randy.

Richard cocked his head and kept on smiling. Samantha tiptoed and placed a kiss on Richard's lips.

"Everything is okay then?" he asked and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes it is."

"You still feel a little tense though... How about I loosen you up a little, before you leave?" Richard had a sneaky glint in his eye while making his suggestion.

"Sounds good to me," she whispered and let her body hit the couch, dragging him down with her.

Randy had been in his car for about an hour. Alanna was crying, because she was hungry and so was he. Maybe it really was Lola's house and they had just decided not to go anyway, so they were sitting inside having fun, while Randy was spying on her, playing the jealous husband. He was so ashamed of himself and was about to give up and drive home, when the front door of the small house suddenly cracked open. He quickly grabbed his binoculars and focused on the door.

Samantha came out with a big smile crossing her face, she was holding someone's hand. It was hard for Randy to concentrate on Samantha, when Alanna kept on crying.

Samantha started talking, but he couldn't figure out what she was saying, since he wasn't good at lip reading. She looked so innocent, as she looked down and giggled.

Randy's heart beat faster when a man came in sight. He was the one she was holding hands with.

"Samantha, don't..." he whispered, just before Richard and her lips locked together. He closed his eyes in pain, there was no way he could watch his wife kiss another man.

He turned on the engine and drove home, he wouldn't let Samantha get home before him.

**A small delay, I'm sorry :(...**

**I hope you like the update, 'cause I enjoyed writing it^^**

**Hopefully there will be another update tomorrow :)!**

**(A huge thanks to everyone who has alerted, faved and reviewed, it means a lot to me! - keeps me inspired!)**

**If you're bored or just need something to read, then please check out my story "Dizzy Miss Mizzy"**

**Hope to see ya all again next time..  
Until then, take care and**

**-Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Randy placed Alanna in her baby chair and began to feed her. She didn't stop crying until she had got the first spoon full of puree inboard. He sighed and continued feeding her. The thought of Samantha and him getting a divorce was painful, but for Randy it was the only way out.

The front door opened and he heard Samantha shout from the hall: "I'm home!"

He was in despair.

"You better finish you meal quickly, 'cause you're going to take a nap," he whispered to Alanna and caressed her cheek. She just looked at him with a big smile crossing her face. He wanted to smile back, but he couldn't.

Samantha entered the room, dropping her purse on the counter as she always did. She walked to them and kissed Alanna on the top of her head.

"Does she do anything besides eating?" Samantha chuckled and ran her fingers through Alanna's short hair. Randy didn't look at Samantha... Not once.

"She's a baby... She needs food to grow," he said and gave Alanna another spoon full. Samantha didn't move for a minute, she just stood beside Alanna, looking down at Randy. He was acting strange?

"I'm going to take a shower," Samantha went to the downstairs bathroom, without waiting for Randy to respond.

He gave Alanna the last of her meal, before carrying her upstairs and putting her to bed.

"Daddy needs to talk to mommy and daddy doesn't want you to be there, okay? Sleep tight, baby, I'll see you later," he whispered and kissed her cheek: "Remember, daddy will always be there for you, no matter what happens, baby," he turned off the light, walked out and closed the door behind him. In a minute he was going to confront Samantha about her infidelity. Only God knew what was going to happen after that.

He sat on the couch downstairs, when Samantha walked out of the bathroom.

"Samantha," he said in a serious tone. She walked to him, but he didn't look at her, until she stood right in front of him. She was wearing a cute, white dress. Very short, only just covering her behind. Low-cut with a lace neck and bottom. He was stunned, simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

She giggled and blushed a bit: "Do you like it? It's new," that was when Randy gained focus. New meant it was probably from Richard. Samantha never bought anything like that by herself and Randy didn't remember buying that dress, so it had to be Richard.

"It's okay... Please sit," he said and moved a little to the side, to make enough space for her. She looked really disappointed, as she sat down, placing her hands on her lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a low tone, almost impossible for Randy to hear. He looked her in the eyes, not showing her any kind of emotion.

"Where's the milk?" he asked in a monotonous tone. Samantha looked confused.

"Milk?"

"Yes... The milk you promised to take home with you... You were going shopping with Lola, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. We found these awesome shoes and I just forgot about everything else, I'm really sorry, I'll get it tomorrow," Samantha put on a smile, pretending to be completely innocent.

"So... how is Lola? Did you guys have fun?" there was still no kind of expression to be found in Randy's face.

"Ohm... She's fine and yeah, we had a lot of fun," they both went silent. Samantha wished that Randy would stop asking all those question. He clearly knew something, but how much?

"I followed you," Randy stated suddenly and looked down in embarrassment of his actions. She was the one cheating, but still he felt like an ass for shadowing her. He didn't know how else to tell her that he knew, than just cut right to the case. Samantha's jaw dropped. She was tongue-tied and couldn't do anything else than stare at him. He looked up at her, figuring that she wasn't going to answer: "Where did you meet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she whispered, acting like she had never done anything wrong.

"Cut the crap, Samantha... His name is Richard... I saw you kissing," Samantha began to bite her thumbnail, like she always did when she was nervous.

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered and lowered her head. Randy sighed and leaned back against the couch. Samantha glanced up at him, he looked so calm? "Why aren't you mad?" she asked, still keeping her voice low. Randy looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's impossible for me to believe that you actually did it."

"I never wanted you to find out."

"Don't you think I know that?" Randy looked at her like she was an complete idiot. He got up on his feet and started to rub his face.

"I didn't mean it like that... I never thought I would do anything like this either," Samantha didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"But you did and I don't think I can ever forgive," her head bounced up and she stared at Randy in a frightened way.

"Randy, I'm really sorry for what I did, but try to understand-"

"Understand what?" he cut her off: "Understand why there's nothing wrong with you cheating on me?" she stood up quickly, grabbing his hand and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you... Please don't leave me, I made a mistake," Randy pulled his hand away from her.

"I loved you, but not anymore... Not after this," a tear ran down Samantha's cheek and he saw how her anger level began to rise.

"You have no idea what's like to have a husband, who's never home and to have a child, which you have to take care of all on your own!" she shouted angrily.

"You don't know what's like to be away from your kid and wife all the time!" Randy's voice was rising as well.

"I'm sure it must be hard, but try to look at it from my perspective!"

"I am looking at it from your perspective, I always am! But you never see it from mine? I'm training hard, working late and talking to all my fans every single day! I love my job, but it's no bed of roses! I get tired too, you know? But I don't have time to relax with my family. I didn't see how my baby girl develop the first couple of months, 'cause I was on the road. I'm worrying sick every day, because I can't be sure that you and Alanna are happy and doing good. I wanna be there for you, but it's not easy," Randy hated himself for never being there to support his family the way they needed him to. Sometimes he didn't sleep, because he was too worried. He knew it wouldn't help to send Samantha a message, asking her if everything was okay, 'cause she would never admit if anything wasn't.

"I know you love your job, but you have a lot of different people to talk to... I don't... I get lonely."

"Samantha, I get lonely too! I would rather spend time with you, than my fans, but it's a part of my job."

"But you have someone! You have John, Ted, Stephen, all the divas and your fans!"

"I don't get to kiss any of them? I don't get to touch any of them, the way I get to touch you... and I can't cuddle with any of them, while I'm lying in my bed, trying to sleep."

"I'm sure millions of girls would stand in line for months, just to share a bed with you."

"I'm not going to lie, yes, many girls would. I get a lot of different offers from really pretty girls, but I have to pass them all, because I have a wife."

"It must be hard."

"No... Not when you love her... Not when you fake an injury, just so you can go home, because you miss her so much," Samantha's eyes widened and she glanced down at his leg.

"You did what?" his words took her by surprise. Randy bent down and started to unwrap his leg. When the bandage was gone, it revealed that the plaster around his leg, was broken in half. He looked up at Samantha, who had a hard time recovering from the surprising news: "how did you-"

"It doesn't matter. It cost me a hell of a lot money, but I was willing to pay, if it meant I was going home to you and Alanna!"

"You're kidding, right?" she asked in disbelief.

"What? How do you think I followed you?"

"You drove..."

"Can I drive with a broken leg?"

"No?"

"That's why the plaster is in two... I had to break it, so I could go after you," Samantha looked down in shame. If she had known that Randy would do just about anything to see her, then maybe she wouldn't have cheated on him. She realized what she had done was a complete mistake.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I-" she stammered.

"I'm tired, let's not discuss this anymore."

"We can work this out, I know we can, just let me ex-" Randy cut her off, by placing a finger on her lips. He shook his head and tried his best not to look sad, even though he probably would regret, what he was about to say.

"You broke my trust... I want a divorce."

**How will Samantha react to Randy's request...  
Will he get a divorce? Or will she convince him to stay with her?**

**What about Alanna?  
And what about Richard?**

**The story is just getting started...**

**(Don't worry, the story will later tell how Randy faked his injury, just so we're clear xD)**

**I hope you enjoyed the update and I hope to see you all soon :)**

**A huge thanks to everyone who has alerted, faved and reviewed – it means a lot to me!**

**I'll try to update again tomorrow, but if you're really fast at reviewing, then you might get another chapter today ;)**

**Please review :D...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Samantha couldn't move. She was paralyzed, completely speechless. Her infidelity wouldn't go unpunished and she was perfectly aware of that, but she never truly considered the possibility of Randy wanting a divorce, if he found out about her an Richard. The thought had of course crossed her mind a couple of times, but only for a second. It was impossible for her to imagine that Randy and her would split up. What would happen to Alanna and herself?

Randy saw the misfortune written in her face. It made him smile a little on the inside, because if his request made her sad, it meant their relationship hadn't been a complete lie. Human error... It's quite normal, everyone makes wrong decision once in a while. Some don't have an effect on their lives, but some do. Samantha just happened to make a mistake, which had a life changing consequence.

Samantha slowly started to gain consciousness. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again.

"Please don't do this," she whispered with tears running down her slightly red cheeks. Randy let out a tired sigh and got eye contact with her.

"I won't change my mind," he was talking in a calm tone, like everything was all right.

"But Randy-"

"I'll find a hotel, you can stay here."

"I don't want you to leave... Please stay," Randy shook his head and walked past her. She turned to look in his direction: "What are you doing?" she asked confused. He was heading towards the stairs instead of the door. He didn't answer her before he was on his way up the stairs.

"I'm taking Alanna with me," Samantha's eyes widened and she rushed after Randy, who was already at the top of the stairs.

"No! No, you're not taking her with you!" she screamed and grabbed his arm, once she caught up with him.

"I am, Samantha. She's my baby too, I barely see her and I want to know that she's taking good care of," he said in a more strict tone. He wrenched out of her grip, but didn't get to take a step forward, before she grabbed his arm again.

"Don't you dare call me a bad mother! I love Alanna, I would do anything for her!" she tightened her grip and tried to drag him towards the stairs again, but she couldn't, because he was too heavy.

"What kind of mother leaves her daughter without supervision!" Randy was getting angry as well. He thought he had been very calm and gentle towards her, even though she was the bad guy, but now she was taking it too far.

"You were there, Randy! I wouldn't have left her if you weren't!" he wrenched out of her grip once again and this time it was him grabbing her. He pulled her close with a jerk and forced her to look into his icy eyes.

"Alanna was supposed to grow up in a real family! And now look what you did, you ruined it! I didn't want her to come from a broken home, but what you did is unforgivable and because of that, she'll be forced to grow up with divorced parents, who can't stand to be in the same room together," his voice raised to its highest point: "And all because her mother slept with another man!"

Samantha blinked a few times, before realizing what had just happened. Randy had never yelled at er like that, he couldn't even believe it himself. He let go of her and went inside their bedroom, where Alanna was taking a nap in her crib. Unfortunately Randy's yelling had awoken her and she was crying hysterically.

"Shh baby, don't cry. Daddy went over the top... He'll never do that again... Don't worry," he said while rocking her in his arms. His touch and calm voice made her cry less, but she couldn't prevent the tears from falling. Her lower lip trembled a bit, but Randy took it as a good sign: "It's okay baby... Daddy is taking you with him and he promises to never leave you again," he kissed her forehead and hold her close, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Samantha had entered the room and was standing right behind him. He turned to meet the sad face of hers.

"You're not taking her with you," she whispered with anger in her voice. She shook her head slowly, while glaring up at him. Randy just shrugged his shoulders, giving Alanna a little squeeze, to assure her that he wouldn't leave her behind.

"Goodbye," he said and pushed past her. He grabbed both his and Alanna's bags, where their most important stuff where in, before leaving the house to find a hotel room.

It didn't take him long to find one and he checked in immediately.

It was getting late and he was tired after all the fighting. He had to get some sleep, but first he needed to feed Alanna, so he grabbed the phone to order room service. 20 minutes after there was a knock on the door and a voice on the other side calling: "Room service!"

Randy opened, gave the short man a huge tip and brought the food inside the hotel room. He ate his own food while feeding Alanna. She seemed happy about the puree, so Randy decided to try some himself. She pouted at him and he sent her an apologizing smile.

"Sorry sweetie, wanna try some of mine?" he asked and mashed some of his potatos together with some brown sauce. He gave it to her and she munched for a minute or two. A small smile began to climb her face again: "You like that?" Alanna started laughing while clapping her hands. Randy couldn't help but smile. He loved her more than anything on the planet and he would never allow anyone to take her away from him.

Something kept bothering him though, he couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard he tried. Why didn't Samantha fight for her in the end? She just demanded him not to take her, but that was all. No punching, no kicking, no nasty words... Only a glare? Well, he didn't want to worry about Samantha more, at least not until he was forced to.

He finished his dinner and so did Alanna. He opened her baby bag and found a new diaper for her. He glanced at Alanna and then back at the diaper: "This is the worst part," he mumbled to himself, before grabbing Alanna and walking to the bathroom.

After changing her diaper, he placed her on the middle of the huge double bed. She was smiling up at him and he couldn't help but think of Samantha. Their smiles were so familiar to each other. He knew he was going to miss her and it would definitely be hard to live without her, but he had to leave her. Staying with her wouldn't do any of them good. They would walk around in silence and act like they were the perfect family. Randy definitely didn't want that. He didn't need a flawless family, but he needed a strong family, which stuck together through rough times, instead of doing something stupid and end up hurting someone's feelings.

He secured Alanna with some pillows, so she wouldn't fall off the bed during the night. After that he laid down beside her. He kept awake until Alanna had fallen asleep, he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. But right after that, he fell asleep himself.

**Sorry, this was supposed to be done yesterday, but I didn't have time, because we had a small accident... But everything is fine now and I can continue writing^^...  
I'm not totally satisfied with the chapter, but figured I couldn't keep you waiting, since you were so fast at reviewing :D! - I might add some things to the chapter later on, but it won't be anything that would have an affect on the story itself!**

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted, faved and reviewed... You guys rock!**

**I hope you like the update :)**

**A new character will be introduced in the next chapter (if everything goes as it's supposed to xD)**

**Until then, take care :D...**

**Note: Come on people! You are alerting and faving this story, but you forget to review xD? I wanna get better at writing, so I need your praise and blame, pleeeese *-*!**

**Please review! - the faster you review, the faster you get another chapter :}!  
(You could really make my day^^!)**

****DON'T FOGET TO VOTE MY NEW POLL** **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A heavy knock awoke Randy. He yawned and sat up in his bed, wondering who would be rude enough to wake him in the middle of the night.

Someone knocked again, this time in a more aggressive way. He swung his legs over the edge and got up.

"Cut the knocking, I'm coming," he said, trying not to be too loud, so he would awake Alanna. He cursed a little to himself in annoyance, before unlocking. He didn't get to open, before someone suddenly kicked it open. Randy thanked his reflexes, the door would have hit him if he hadn't jumped to the side.

Three men dressed in police uniforms stormed in and subdued Randy within a split second. They threw him to the ground and rolled him on his belly. One of them sat on Randy's back and began to handcuff him.

"Randy Orton, time is 02:00 AM and you're under arrest for kidnapping!" The man standing in front of him stated, while pointing his gun at Randy.

"I'm what?" Randy shouted, looking up at the man in shock. The man sitting on his back jumped off and jerked Randy to his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent and have a counsel present during the questioning. Everything you say or do can be used against you," the policeman, who cuffed him said, before pushing him outside the hotel room.

"What are you talking about, I didn't kidnap anybody? Who the hell sent you?" Randy was both confused and upset. Samantha wouldn't call the police and claim that he kidnapped his own daughter, would she? And was there even a case? The kid was his and he could easily prove that. Could you be charged for kidnapping your own child... For real?

The noise had roused Alanna. She cried loud, as a policeman picked her up. The door to the hotel room was still open, so Randy could both see and hear everything from the spot where he was standing.

"You don't have to cry, the good men has come to save you and we'll make sure you get back to your mommy instantly," he rocked her in his arms in a desperate try to make her stop crying.

Something happened to Randy. He didn't know what, but something set him off like a ticking time bomb. Normally he would do anything the police told him to, just to stay out of trouble... But this time was different... This time was about his daughter.

"Get your hands off her, she's my kid, you can't take her from me, I'm her father!" He tried to wrench out of the policeman's tight grip, but it was difficult when his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You better behave or we'll put you in jail for insult, assault and battery on a public employee while performing his duties!" The policeman, who looked like he was in charge, said.

"What? I didn't insult or assault anyone? I just want my kid!" The policeman, who hold him, pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"We don't care what you did or didn't do. We just want you behind bars, because that's what we're here for," Randy's eyes widened, a policeman wasn't supposed to say anything like that. He was supposed to enforce the law, not break it just to get the chance to put someone in jail.

"You better keep your mouth shut. We don't like criminals... And do you know what we do to people we don't like?" Randy sent the policeman in front of him a questioning look. He leaned closer so they could feel each others breaths. Randy tried his best not to pull a face, the police officer had a really bad breath: "We break their arms and legs and tell the judge that it was self-defense," he put on a confident smile and winked at a gawping Randy.

_They can do that and get away with it? What the hell happened to the world? _Randy thought as the policeman began to drag him down the hall.

"'I'll tell you everything, just get me out of here!" Randy shouted impatiently. He had been on remand for 2 days and he wasn't planning on spending another minute in there.

"I'm gonna post your bail right away, see ya in a minute."

Randy was released around an hour after the bail was payed. He immediately went outside where his best friend since OVW was waiting for him by his car.

"So... What the hell happened?" John sighed as they both got inside the car. Randy wasn't the kind of person who got into trouble. It was always John, never Randy.

Randy was too tired and pissed to tell John about everything that had happened for the past couple of days, but he knew he had to, or else he would be bothering him for the rest of his life.  
He took a deep breathe and fastened his seat belt.

"Here we go," Randy sighed, before starting to tell John everything that had happened.

John drove them to the hotel where Randy had stayed 2 days ago. The room was still his, since he never got to check out.

Randy unlocked the door and they both got inside.

"I went to court where my lawyer proved that Alanna was mine and that Samantha and I still had joint custody over her, so they couldn't do anything else than release me, but I was also charged for making a scene when the police came to get me, so I that's why you had to pay bail for me, before I could get out."

John took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had listened carefully to everything Randy had told him. He couldn't believe that Samantha had cheated on Randy and that she even went as far as charging him for kidnapping Alanna. It wasn't the Samantha he knew. The Samantha he knew was sweet and caring. This new Samantha was a total bitch.

"I'm... I'm really sorry... I can't believe Samantha did that?" Randy shook his head along with John.

"I never understood why she just let go of Alanna like that... But now I do... She wanted me to go to jail, it must have been her plan ever since she realized that I was going to take Alanna away from her," Randy sat down on a chair in front of John. Never had he been so close to tears. John could see that he was heartbroken, but this was all so new to him, he didn't know how to comfort him. Randy had always been mentally stronger than John, he never cried. Neither did John, but he had been close to crying many times. Randy never had, at least it never seemed like it.

Until now.

"I'm sure she's just confused, Randy. You two are going to have a nice long talk and then everything is gonna be alright," John sent him a small encouraging smile. Randy didn't smile back, instead he frowned and rubbed his face with both hands.

"I don't know, John... It will never be the same between us," Randy paused and got up on his feet: "It's easy for me to forgive Samantha, I would forgive her for almost anything... But not this," he was perfectly aware of why he would never forgive her, but saying it out loud was harder than it seemed. Every time he did, it was like someone stabbed him with a huge knife and twisted it a thousand times: "She... She cheated on me... That's the one thing I can never forgive."

John couldn't bear seeing his friend suffer like that, but he didn't know what to say, he had never experienced anything similar to Randy's situation with any of his guy friends. So he decided to tell Randy what he always told his girlfriends, when something was bothering them.

"It's okay to cry, Randy, just let it out," Randy sent John a questioning look, never in his life had he imagined to hear those words come out of John's mouth. There was complete silence for a moment, before Randy pulled himself together again and answered.

"Why should I? There's nothing to cry about. Sure, I loved Samantha more than anything, but what she did just made me realize that I should never have had so much trust in her. She's not the woman I thought she was and I'm just happy that I don't have to be in a marriage, which is there for the wrong reasons," Randy looked stronger and more determined than before, but it was all an act. He was devastated, he would never stop loving Samantha, but neither would he ever consider taking her back.

John wished he had never said what he said, now Randy must have thought he was one of those sentimental guys and he definitely didn't want him to think that, so he decided to try to change the subject.

"I thought your leg was broken?" John said and pointed at Randy's leg. Randy looked down, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It never was," he sat back down and hid his face in his hands.

"What? But Vince said-"

"What Vince told you was a lie, but he doesn't know that," Randy mumbled into his hands, interrupting John, who was getting more and more confused.

"How?" Randy looked up and met the curious gaze of John. He sighed loud, before starting to explain how he faked an injury for the whole company.

"I faked an injury during a match. Then I paid the medic to transfer me to a hospital and tell everyone that my leg was broken. When I got to the hospital, I paid the doctor to make it look real. When the guys thought I was in surgery, I was actually sitting in a room, eating a huge burger. The doctor came and put plaster around my leg and after that he wrapped bandage around it. He gave me a fake X-ray of someone else's broken leg and made sure all the paper work was done right... And then I went home," John blinked a few times, mentally killing himself for never thinking of doing that, whenever he needed a vacation. But he knew Randy would never do something like that, just to get a vacation, there had to be something else behind it.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, trying not to sound too curious. Randy shook his head slowly, not believing that he actually went through all of that, just to get home to his cheating wife.

"I missed my girls, I just had to see them."

"Really?" John was surprised, he knew that Randy would do around anything for Samantha and Alanna, but he never imagined him doing something like that. It was so sweet. If someone would ever do that for his family, it would be Randy.

"Yeah... I don't regret doing it though, 'cause now I know the truth and I still got to see my little angel," when Randy mentioned Alanna, his eyes started to glow like they always did when he was around her or talking about her. John loved that glow in his eyes. That was how he wanted Randy to look like every time he saw him. Not that expressionless face of his, like when he went to bail him out of jail.

"How is she?" John asked in a calm tone, he didn't want the glow to disappear.

A tiny smile started to form on Randy's lips and the glow grew stronger: "She's doing great. I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast. I just wish that she would never grow older, 'cause I never get tired of her beautiful baby laugh," Randy closed his eyes and imagined him being with Alanna, unfortunately it didn't take long for John to ruin Randy's fantasy.

"I feel like partying, what about you?" John needed to keep Randy's thoughts away from Samantha and he figured the only way to do it, was by partying and hooking up with a bunch of hot girls. Randy sent John a small glare, he hated him for forcing his mind back to earth and he also hated him for bringing up such a stupid suggestion.

"I don't feel like partying right now," Randy said and got up from the chair. He needed to take a shower, he didn't exactly smell good after a couple of days in prison, so he started to undress himself and look for some clean clothes to wear. Nudity was never a problem between John and Randy. They had seen each other naked so many times before that they were close to preferring being naked around each other, instead of wearing clothes.

"Come on, I think it would be good for you, besides, I'm off tomorrow, so for once I have time to get wasted!" John complained. Randy turned around to look at John, who was putting on a unsatisfied pout.

"I have to talk with Samantha tomorrow," Randy sighed, using it as an excuse.

"Don't you see it? Now your world is all about her!" John pointed out and stood up. Randy was a little surprised about John's statement, but he was right, John saw it as clear as Randy did. From now on everything would be about Samantha. Constantly trying to get her out of his head. All the battles he would have to take with her about Alanna. Everything in his life would involve Samantha, even though she was the one person he didn't want involved. Maybe John was right, maybe he needed to get wasted and just forget about everyone and everything. Just for one night. Nothing more.

Randy sighed: "Just let me take a shower... Then I'll decide."

**I'm so sorry about the delay! I feel horrible :(**

**Someone, please, kick me and tell me I'm an idiot!**

**Hopefully this will never happen again..**

**As an apology, I made the chapter the longest chapter yet!**

**(I know, it's not long, but at least it's longer than the others xD)**

**I hope you still feel like reading and if you do, hopefully you still feel like reviewing too :)!**

**Please review^^**

**Don't forget to vote my poll :D!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John and Randy stepped inside the nightclub, immediately getting blinded by the strong, colored lights, which were jumping around the room, hitting on every single dancing beauty. Randy scanned the room quickly, only to confirm he's fear. He tugged John's arm in a desperate attempt to get his attention, but John didn't even give him a single look, he was hypnotized by all the hot girls.

"John? John, God damn it!" Randy screamed, trying to drown out the loud techno music. When John didn't react once again, Randy decided to resort to violence. He slapped John across the face in a last attempt to get his full attention. This time John showed some sign of life.

"What?" he shouted, annoyed by Randy and his violent behavior.

"I'm not comfortable being here," Randy complained: "Can't we go somewhere else? Or even better, go home!" John shook his head and put on a huge smile.

"Randy boy, we just got here? I'm not going anywhere!" he sent a passing girl a flirty smile, before turning his attention back to Randy, who didn't look to pleased: "Come on, Randy, you promised to give it a chance!" John pouted and crossed his arm over his chest.

"But John, look at all these people... We don't fit," Randy sent him a begging look, but John didn't move an inch.

"And why is that?" John asked, not being able to figure out the problem.

"The girl you just flirted with, how old do you think she is?" Randy's gaze was blaming, but John didn't care, he just laughed.

"20? I don't know and I don't care, she's smoking hot!" Randy's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"You didn't just say that? Are you serious? Would you shag her?"

"Of course I would? She's young and attractive, as am I... What's the problem?" John shrugged his shoulders and began to direct his steps towards the bar, Randy walking right beside him.

"You're not even close to being as young as her? I'm younger than you and I still consider myself way to old for her."

"Women like older men, especially older men with great looks and lots of money!" Randy wrinkled up his nose in disgust, he would never date a girl that young. John glanced at Randy after ordering them drinks: "Relax, it's not like I'm going to date a girl at that age? I'm just having fun and you should too."

"I don't know, John, I think it's wrong."

"But not illegal," John laughed and gave the bartender a friendly nod as he placed the drinks in front of them.

"No... But how can you not feel used? I mean, sure, you're attractive, but most women are probably only showing interest in you, because you're famous."

"I know, Randy. That's why I never date girls I pick up from nightclubs like these... I only bang 'em," John started laughing once again, but Randy didn't find it funny. John knew Randy had changed a lot since he got married. There was a time where he would actually enjoy himself in places like these, but unfortunately not anymore.

Randy shook his head and turned up the white of his eyes. He had a long night ahead of him. A long night spent in a club, thinking of his daughter and soon to be ex wife.

John poked Randy in the ribs to get his attention: "Randy, look!" he said and pointed at a thin, long legged blonde. She was on her way towards them, with her eyes locked on Randy and a flirty smile glued to her face.

"Randy's gonna get laid tonight!" John sang happily, while following the girl with his eyes.

"No, I'm not," Randy grumbled and took a sip of his drink.

The girl flashed a smile at the staring John, before turning her attention back towards Randy.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" she asked in a seducing tone of voice. John was sold, but Randy wasn't impressed at all.

"I don't think so, you're probably confusing me with someone else," he tried to sound polite and not totally dismissive. She didn't take a note of his hint though.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you before," she took the seat beside Randy and ordered herself a drink.

Randy looked down at his leg as her leg began to caress his. John could see that Randy was about to kindly ask her to leave, so he hurried reminding her why he was so familiar looking.

"He's a wrestler, you've probably seen him on TV, right, Randy?" Randy shot John a glare, if looks could kill John would been dead by now.

"Oh, you're Randy Orton! I knew I had seen those sexy eyes before," she giggled seductively and leaned forward to run her fingers over Randy's bicep.

Randy had read a lot of those so called flirting tips. Tips for both men and women. One of the tips for women was to giggle like a slutty school girl and make physical contact, especially by touching the man's arm, so he would think that she thought he had big muscles. In Randy's case he actually had, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was boring like the average girl, since she needed those step-by-step things to show her how to flirt. There was no originality in that and the last thing he wanted was an ordinary and extremely young girl in the bargain . He needed someone special, or else he would get tired of her in no time.

"Will you please knock it off?" Randy asked, trying to sound as kind as possible, while looking down at their legs.

The girl frowned and looked a bit offended, as she pulled her leg back to where it belonged.

"Thank you," Randy said and turned on his chair, so his back was turned against her and his face was turned towards John: "Can we get out of here, please?" John shook his head and kept silent, he knew the only way to make Randy stay, was by getting him drunk. He needed to get his mind away from Samantha for a moment. He was aware of Randy's concern about his daughter, but just because Samantha had been a bad wife, didn't mean she suddenly turned into a bad mother too. She had taken care of Alanna almost all by herself from the day she was born, so she probably still knew how to take care of a baby, meaning nothing to worry about.

Randy tilted his head and poured down the rest of his drink. He felt John looking at him and he caught a glimpse of the blonde girl out of the corner of his eyes, she had left her seat and was about to disappear into a huge crowd of people. She probably wasn't so interested in him after all.

"If you don't find something fun for me to do, I'm leaving," Randy declared and put his glass back down on the counter with a bang.

John didn't say anything, he just stared into the crowd of dancing people. Randy noticed John's silence, normally he would have told a bad joke, just to make him stay and they would laugh of John's shitty sense of humor and then go get shit faced.

"John?... John?... JOHN?" Randy shouted impatiently, apparently John's eyes had hit on something he just couldn't take his eyes off: "What are you looking at?" Randy turned before John could prevent him from doing so.

There she stood... In the arms of a tall guy around Randy's age. Randy knew him already. He had seen that blond, spiky hair before. He would never forget the sharp jawline or the broad shoulders, not to mention the extremely stinky breath of his. That bad smelling bastard had those long arms wrapped around his girl...

H**is girl! **

"Randy, calm down," John said quickly and grabbed his shoulders to push him back down on the chair. Randy's eyes were on fire, they looked so determined that John was perfectly aware of he wouldn't be able to hold him back.

"Get off of me!" Randy shouted and slapped John's hands away. He got up on his feet and walked directly towards the cuddling couple, with John on his tail.

Randy grabbed his wife by the arm and turned her around so he could face her: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" it was impossible for him to control himself, he didn't even know what he was doing, he just snapped.

"Randy?" she sounded shocked as she immediately clung to her guy's arm.

"Back off or I'm gonna kick your ass!" the blond guy exclaimed angrily. Randy turned his attention towards the guy, who was about to be exposed to some serious ass kicking, if he didn't mind his own business right away.

"Samantha, answer me! What are you doing here?" Randy growled and stepped closer. Samantha was terrified, Randy had never laid a hand on her, but he was unpredictable, he was known as the viper for a reason – he would strike when you least expected it.

People around them began to stare, if a fight was about to start, they would be ready to cheer. Blondie noticed the people staring.

"Come on, Sam, let's go," it sounded more like an order than a suggestion when it came from his mouth.

They walked outside to escape, but Randy and John followed.

"Richard, let me talk to him, he won't stop before I do," Samantha whispered to Richard while looking over her shoulder at Randy and John.

"Randy, this is not a good idea," John walked faster to keep up with Randy, who just continued following his wife and her lover.

Samantha and Richard both stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, Randy? Are you gonna remind me that we're still married and that I can't go out with Richard?" she asked, pretending to be pissed, even though she was about to piss her pants. Randy raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"I don't consider you my wife anymore, Samantha, you mean nothing to me, but Alanna on the other hand means everything to me, where is she? Tell me now!" he snapped and shot her a glare, which made her tremble.

"It's non of your business," she said carefully with tears in her eyes. The man in front of her was the man she used to love more than anything, but she couldn't recognize him anymore.

"She's my kid, I have the right to know! And how can you just leave her like that? You would rather party with your boyfriend than be with your daughter?" John grabbed Randy's arm to remind him to take it easy.

"Riley is taking good care of her and of course not, I love Alanna! Don't blame me for being here, 'cause I'm not the only one," she said alluding to Randy, who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I brought him to take his mind off all of this," John said before Randy got the chance to say something inappropriate.

"That's the same reason why Richard brought me here, so don't blame me, you're doing the same thing," Richard took her hand to remind her that he was there for her. Randy just glared at them, he didn't know what to say or do, everything was so surrealistic, never in his wildest imagination had he thought they would end up in a situation like this.

Richard showed the inner side of his jacket, exposing his policeman's badge. John was caught by surprise, but Randy wasn't, because they already knew each other.

"_You have the right to remain silent and have a counsel present during the questioning. Everything you say or do can be used against you,"_

Richard flashed him a cocky smile: "Leave now and there will be no trouble," he said and pulled Samantha closer to him.

Randy looked from Richard to Samantha, black tears were running down her cheeks, he never wanted anything like this to happen.

John grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him backwards: "Come one Randy, they're not worth it," he said, trying to both protect and support his confused friend.

Randy stared into Samantha's tearful eyes, while getting dragged away, not doing or saying anything to protest.

He watched as they went inside an unfamiliar car and took off.

Randy was so confused. Samantha was the only woman he had ever loved, but now it meant nothing to him, at least that was what he tried to convince himself of. He knew Samantha would never leave Alanna without any kind of supervision, she always got Riley to take care of her whenever she was going anywhere where she couldn't bring Alanna and Randy didn't mind, because Riley was really good with kids. So since he wasn't worried about Alanna, it had to be something else, which made him snap. Deep down inside he already knew the answer, but he didn't want to realize it. Samantha cheated on him and therefore she didn't mean anything to him anymore... Or did she?

He turned and directed his steps towards the nightclub, he was going to take away the pain the only way he knew of.

"Where are you going? I think we should head home," John knew what Randy was thinking and he didn't think it was a good idea, not after what had just happened.

Randy didn't turn to look at John as he answered in a monotonous tone of voice: "I wanna get wasted."

**So there you got it, the 8th chapter^^ **

**- I wanna thank Pixiella! It was her idea to make Richard one of the policemen Randy had already met... So thanks girl^^!**

**(Updated faster than last time, yay!) - and it's a long chapter too, yay for that :D..**

**I hope you enjoyed the update :) **

**Please review and vote the poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Randy closed his eyes and leaned back against the back rest of a comfortable armchair. Two small hands landed on his shoulders and they began messaging the tensions out of him. He groaned with satisfaction, sinking further down the armchair. A chill ran down his spine and the hairs on his arms raised, as someone breathed him down his neck. He jerked when a cold hand traveled down under his shirt through the neck. A wry smile climbed his face, as the hand started to rub his chest._

"_Sam," he whispered and caressed the arm on his left. It felt like the room was spinning, the armchair being the center of the spinning circle. _

"_Kiss me," a voice whispered seductively in his ear. His lips parted and he let out moan, his eyes remained closed. "I'm yours, Randy," the voice came from the opposite side, whispering into his other ear._

"_Touch me, Sam... Touch me," he whispered longingly and grope for her, but didn't catch anything else than empty air. A soft and smooth material ran across his face, like a teasing game. He heard a quiet giggle right in front him, someone was sitting on his lap, tickling his lips with a finger._

"_I can't open my eyes," he whispered and ran his hand over the half of her face. It was Samantha, no doubt about that. A pair of moisturized lips pressed against his cheek bone._

"_Believe me, you don't wanna see," she whispered into his skin and took his hand by the wrist and let it to her chest. His heart began beating faster and his breathing got heavier. It tickled every in his body, he wanted to move, but he couldn't._

"_I wanna see," he whispered slowly and took in the scent of her sweet perfume, it was like a drug to him. His body felt heavier than ever and it just kept sinking further and further down the soft armchair. _

"_I'll let you see, if you can catch me," the voice was suddenly far away from him. He couldn't feel anyone sitting on his lap anymore. She was gone._

"_I can't move," he felt how the fear began to take over, something put a pressure on his chest and it hurt so bad that he couldn't breath: "Samantha, help me!" he screamed, using the last air in his lungs. Suddenly a hand grabbed his and pulled him to his feet. The pressure was gone and so was the pain. Instead someone's hair titillated his face, making his stomach flutter. A scent of summer washed over him, just before a pair of warm, delicate lips pressed against his, giving him the most passionate kiss anyone had ever given him._

_The kiss was broken after what felt like a second. He wanted more, he hungered for more, he needed more._

"_Open your eyes, my love," he felt her minty breath hit his face, before he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into the eyes hazel brown eyes of Samantha. A small smile appeared on his lips, it was impossible for him to describe how he was feeling at the time. There she stood, the love of his life, in all her beauty. _

"_Finally," he whispered and took a step towards her, while opening his arms to embrace her. But then..._

"_Burn in hell..." and with that, she bored a knife into the heart of a shocked viper._

Randy gave a start, opened his eyes and sat straight up in his bed. He stared blankly, while panting for breath. His body was all covered in sweat... It was just a nightmare.

He looked down at his stomach with widened terrified eyes, as a hand ran over his sweaty abs.

"Baby, are you all right?" Randy turned to look over his shoulder. The sight that met him didn't thrill him at all. It was the flirty, thin, blonde from earlier. She sent him a smile and rubbed his belly: "You had a bad dream, right?" she could tell by the scared look on his face. He nodded and laid back down.

He remembered everything from yesterday, he wasn't the type of guy who forgot about everything after a boozing. He knew who she was and why she was there. It was stupid, he shouldn't have done it, but something told him to just grab the nearest girl and fuck the shit out of her. Just needed something to get his mind off Samantha.

The blonde beside him kissed his ear and whispered: "You look even better in the morning," Randy turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for anything like that, he just wanted to be alone.

His reaction made her chuckle and she didn't get his hint, so she just crawled closer.

"Please stop," he whispered and hid his face behind his hands. She didn't care about his wish, instead she crawled as close to him as possible, with her face right beside his. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

"Are you crying, baby?" Randy turned his head to glare at her.

"Does it look like I'm crying?" he asked in a very disparaging tone. She shook her head and kissed his nose. Randy was surprised that she didn't leave, she was stubborn, he had to give her that.

"Something is one your mind, what is it?"

"Nothing..." she was definitely getting on his last nerve, he had to get her out, but how?

"I know there is, come on, you can te-" a knock on the door interrupted whatever she was about to say. Randy broke away from her and got out of the bed. He went to open the door and forgot all about putting on some trousers.

He opened and met the surprised look of John.

"What?" Randy asked and didn't get why John was looking at him like that, before John nodded towards Randy's private part: "Oh, sorry about that, come in," he said and walked to the chair to grab his pants. He pulled them on fast and sat down on the chair. Both men looked over at the blonde in the bed, she didn't look uncomfortable, even though she was lying naked under the cover.

"What's up, John?" Randy asked and looked up at him, but he didn't meet John's eyes, they were focused on the girl in the bed. Randy got up and waved a hand in front of John's face, finally getting his attention: "Why are you here?" he asked and sat back down.

"I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing after last night's event, but I guess you're busy?" John said, nodding towards blondie. Randy shook his head and looked over at her.

"No, she was just about to leave, right?" this time she actually showed sign of intelligence.

"Oh, yeah... I was..." she removed the cover from her body. John's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, when he saw the slim figure get up from the bed, beginning to get dressed. Both men watched her as she went to Randy with an eyeliner in her hand. She picked up Randy's hand and wrote what he figured was her number on it.

"Thanks for a great night, you can call me anytime," she said with a teasing smile playing on her lips, before walking out without waiting for an answer. When the door shut behind her, John turned to look at Randy.

"She is HOT, dude!" Randy swore John was about to drool, but he controlled himself, thankfully.

"She looks okay," he shrugged and got up from his chair, just to throw himself on the bed: "So, what was it again that you wanted to talk to me about?" John laid down beside Randy and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I just wanted to check up on you after yesterday... I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all," he broke the eye contact between him and John, by rolling on to his back, John doing the same thing, so they both stared up at the ceiling.

"What did you dream?"

"About Samantha," Randy bit his lower lip, he missed her, he sure did, but he had to forget about her. She was over him, he should get over her too, but it was hard to just forget, when you had never loved another person like he loved her.

"What happened?" John was getting curious, maybe if he analyzed Randy's dream, he would be able to figure out what he was thinking and feeling.

"She stabbed me... in the heart... with a knife," Randy paused in between every sentence, he didn't like to bring back images from his nightmare.

"How symbolic," John couldn't hold back his small chuckle. Randy glanced over at him, but didn't say anything. They were both silent for a minute, before Randy got up and spoke again.

"I'm calling her," he stated and began searching for his mobile. John sat up in the bed and followed Randy around the room with his eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" John asked. Randy took a quick look at him, before continuing his search.

"Probably not, but she can't deny me to see my own daughter," John nodded in agreement. She couldn't, but now that she had Richard, maybe she could?

"This Richard guy, do you know anything about him?" John asked curiously. Randy shook his head and removed some clothes from the floor.

"Yes," he said, when he finally found his mobile. John thought he was saying yes to his question, so he didn't get why he didn't continue.

"Okay? What do you know then?" Randy turned his attention towards John, realizing what he had just asked him.

"Oh, no. I don't know much about him... Only that he is an ugly police officer, who sleeps with other men's wives, even though he has a family at home."

"Wait, what? He has a family?"

"Well... I think he does? I read some of the messages he had sent to Samantha and one of them said something like: I have a family too, you know?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what to believe, but he sure believed that Richard was the biggest asshole in the whole world.

"I think we should find out more about this Richard guy. At least find out if he has a wife and kids."

"Yeah... But I have to see Alanna first, then we can spy on Mr. Richard Bender," John stiffened and looked dead serious. Randy didn't know what was happening to him, he just stared back at him.

"What did you just call him?" he asked in a cold, serious tone.

"Mr. Richard Bender?" Randy still didn't get it.

"How do you know his last name?"

"It stood on his police badge?" he shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside John.

"So... Bender? Richard Bender?... Like in... Dick Bender?" they both looked at each other for a while, before bursting into a hysterical laughter. Randy was so lucky to have someone like John. You couldn't wish for a better friend. He would make you laugh at anything, anytime, making you forget about time and place and everything important. It was such a relief to just laugh and laugh and laugh, without thinking of anything else than that hilarious name of his... Richard Bender.

**I don't hope this sucks too much, I tried my best, but I'm losing inspiration :/...**

**Well, well... I'll try to update again soon, but I can't promise anything, since I'm not feeling it right now... Please help me with this!**

**Review! - it keeps me inspired! And I would be happy to hear what you think should happen next or later in the story :D!**

**So... The faster you review, the faster you get an update (- that goes for you lazy asses too, who doesn't review, but just read! Please help me or you won't get more of this story, sorry..)**

**Please review... See ya all next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Randy turned off the engine and leaned back against the car seat's backrest. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. It was time for him to stand face to face with his soon to be ex wife. He had to keep in mind that there was a possibility of Richard being there with her. The thought of it didn't thrill him at all, but at least he would be prepared.

Randy unfastened his seat belt and stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath before walking to the door. He gave it a good knock and tried to listen if there was any kind of reaction inside. There was a sound of light foot steps coming closer and closer. It had to be Samantha, Richard's steps would sound heavier than that, since he wasn't exactly a weed.

The door cracked open and revealed half of Samantha's feminine face. She looked surprised, but not stunned. It was like she already knew he was coming. On the other hand, it wasn't really hard to figure out.

The crack was small, she hid her body behind the door, and the left side of her face was the only thing showing. It definitely didn't look like she was going to invite him in.

Randy sent her a questioning look, before finally breaking the silence: "Can I come in?" he asked and took a step forward, but it only made her make the small crack even smaller.

"What do you want?" she stared at him with the one eyes he could see. Randy looked around to see if anybody was watching them, he found her behavior rather strange. When he didn't catch anyone looking at them, he just turned his attention back to Samantha behind the nearly closed door.

"I'm not looking for a fight, I come in peace," Randy tried to loosen up the tensions between them, but apparently she didn't find him funny. He put on a small, confused smile, while trying to figure out what made her act like she did.

"Samantha?" a voice from inside the house called out. Randy recognized it easily.

"Oh, Richard is here... Is that why I can't come in?" he asked and cocked his head. Samantha surprisingly enough shot him a glare. Finally a reaction.

"Yes, that's why," she said, never breaking the eye contact between her and Randy.

"Well, I don't care. If he wanna fight that's his problem, besides, this is my house, so if he doesn't know how to behave, he can just leave."

"Samantha, who is it?" the voice was suddenly much closer than before. The door flung open, revealing both Samantha and Richard. He didn't look too pleased when he discovered it was Randy: "What do you want?" he asked in a very hostile tone. Randy looked from Richard to Samantha, spotting the swollen and completely blue and yellow skin around her right eye.

"Wow, what happened? Looks like you were in a fight or something?" Randy said, sounding very surprised. Both men were looking at Samantha, who gently touched the tender spot around her eye.

"I had a clumsy moment," she replied, without looking him in the eyes. He frowned and kept staring at her. Samantha was not the clumsy type, but he figured everyone had their unlucky days.

Richard cleared his throat with the intention of getting Randy's attention. It worked.

"What do you want?" Richard repeated himself and crossed his arms over his chest, it didn't frighten Randy though.

"I'm here to discuss Samantha's and my divorce," Randy tried to sound intimidating, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Richard: "And I wanna see Alanna," he added in a demanding tone on of voice and crossed his arms as well, making Richard raise an eyebrow. To Randy it seemed like Richard was kind of amused by him, which didn't please him at all because he was supposed to be afraid of him.

Samantha didn't say anything, she just stepped to the side and motioned for Randy to come in. Randy flashed a satisfied smile towards Richard as he past him and gave him a small push with his shoulder.

Richard scowled after Randy, but didn't make a move. Samantha followed Randy inside the living room, where he took place in his favorite armchair. He looked up at Samantha, who took place on the couch.

Randy took a quick look around the room, it seemed normal, everything was on its original place. Richard entered the living room, Samantha looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm going home, see you tomorrow," he said, while walking towards Samantha. He stopped by her side and bent down to kiss her. Randy looked the other way immediately. His heart stopped beating for a second the minute he realized what Richard was about to do. He was like the devil himself, how could he do something like that right in front her husband? "See you later, babe," and with that Richard left the two of them to themselves.

Samantha didn't dare to look up at Randy after kissing Richard. Never in her entire life had she ever felt as evil as she did at that time. It touched Randy to the quick, he just couldn't look at her, he needed a moment to get himself together.

"How did it happen?" he needed to ask her something not related to their relationship or Alanna. She looked up at him and sent him a questioning look.

"What?" she frowned and started to play with her fingers.

"That," he said and pointed towards her black eye. She stopped playing with her fingers and raised her hand to touch the eye, but paused halfway and dropped her hand back into her lap.

"Oh, that..." she hesitated, it looked like she didn't know what to say, like she was searching for an excuse, but Randy didn't notice: "Riley and I were playing around and she accidentally hit me," she nodded slowly, approving her own lie.

"Oh... shit happens," Randy looked down at his folded hands. The situation was so awkward, neither of them knew how to act.

"I guess," she got up on her feet and got eye contact with Randy again: "Do you want something to drink?" she asked in a low tone. Randy nodded as an answer, she didn't need to ask what he wanted. After years of marriage you got to know each other very well. She knew him better than anyone else and vice versa.

After getting them both a glass of water she sat down again. Randy took a sip of his, before he pulled himself together and asked her something both he and John was dying to know: "Does Richard have a family? You know... Wife and kids?" Samantha almost spit out the water in her mouth and she looked up at Randy with widened eyes.

"What makes you think that?" she was surprised by his question. How did he know?

"I was just wondering," he didn't want to admit that he had read her messages. Samantha sat up straight and started to play with her ear.

"Actually, he doe-"

"Both wife and kids?" he cut her off. She looked at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. Randy was happy that she was being so honest. If she hadn't been, John would probably force him to spy on Richard and that was really the last thing he wanted to. He hated that son of a bitch and he didn't want to spend any of his time near him. He shook his head and thought they better get down to business: "You can take it all," he said, getting a weird look from Samantha.

"Take what?" she asked, confused by his sudden change of subject.

"The house, the car, the furniture, take it all, I don't want any of it, as long as you promise me time with Alanna once in a while."

"But Randy?"

"I mean it... Just take it," he said and stood up, Samantha getting up as well.

"So that's it, you're just gonna leave again?" she asked, but didn't get the reaction she expected.

"No? I wanna see Alanna first," he said and walked towards the stairs, Samantha following him.

"Don't you think we have more to discuss?" she raised her voice as they walked up the stairs. Randy didn't turn to look at her, he just kept walking.

"No, I don't," they were right in front of Alanna's bedroom, when Samantha suddenly grabbed Randy by the arm, making him turn to face her: "What? There's nothing more to talk about! You got what you wanted! You got everything, plus your little boyfriend. You managed to ruin two families at the same time. Don't you realize that? How do you think it's going to be like for his wife? Don't you ever wonder if his kids are happy?" Randy shouted and stared right into her tearing eyes.

"Why would you say something like that? Are you trying to make me feel bad about my choice? I don't decide who I fall in love with!" she defended herself.

"I don't think you care who you fall in love with! I was your husband, I loved you, Samantha, I loved you more than anything in the whole world and you just didn't care! I was looking forward to retiring, so I could stay home all day long with my wife and kid. I wanted a family with you! I feel sorry for Alanna for having such a lousy mother and I feel sorry for myself for falling in love with someone like you! If you just knew when and when not to spread you legs, we could have had a beautiful family together. We-" Samantha was even angrier than Randy was. Tears were flowing in torrents down her cheeks as she interrupted Randy to give him the speech of his life.

"What is it you don't understand? We're done, okay? You weren't the one for me and I'm sorry for marring you and having a baby with you. I thought it was you I wanted, but it wasn't. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but I can't do anything about it, what's done is done. You just need to realize that you're not the one I love anymore, get it?" her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were filled with hatred: "I don't love you anymore... I DON'T love you," she spoke slowly and kept staring into his ice cold eyes. He was a broken man. When he found out she was cheating on him with Richard, his heart nearly stopped beating... But when she said those word, _I don't love you,_ his heart got ripped right out of his chest and torn to pieces. He never really realized that they were over, until she said those exact words. He couldn't look at her for one more second, he had to get out.

She turned to look after him as he walked past her and down the stairs. The front door was slammed close only seconds after he left her field of vision. One last tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed and closed her eyes, never leaving the spot where she told the biggest lie of her life. She ruined everything, he would never come back.

That's what you get for being unfaithful.

**Hey guys, I told you I was in a lack of inspiration... I simply couldn't drag it on.**

**Now this was originally the end of the story, but the reason why I wanted to write it, was because of the next part.. You could actually call this first part a looong prologue.**

**I was debating with myself whether or not to keep the next part here or write it as a sequel and publish it in a story for itself... I decided to keep the story here, it makes everything less confusing, I think :)..**

**If you think I should publish it as a sequel, please tell me.. If you don't object, I'll just continue the story here as if nothing happened xD...**

**Please review.. Since this part was kind of the end of the first story, I would really like to know what you think of it... So please, please, please review!**

**Oh, oh and don't forget to vote my Unfaithful poll! I wanna know who's side you're on ;)!  
-You can find it on my profile :)**

**(Hopefully I'll see all of you soon, when the next part of the story is published!) **


End file.
